


Wheelspin

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Double Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Relief, adrenaline or...?





	Wheelspin

The screech of wheelspin shatters the night air as Jesse pulls away. He drives like a man possessed until they're a good few miles clear of trouble, then stops the car with a shuddering jolt. They sit in silence, their hearts pounding in tandem as they process the situation: yet again they've escaped with their lives intact.

Jesse looks around them - not a soul in sight. Walt turns in his seat just as Jesse catches his eye, then they move as one being, their lips smashing together as their hands roam and stroke, clutching at clothes, raking hair, grazing skin. As the spark ignites and becomes a flame, the kiss quickly deepens into something neither man could stop even if he wanted to.

They're not sure if it's relief, adrenaline or sheer, unadulterated lust that makes them want each other so desperately, but it's abundantly clear as they move into the back seat, fumbling with buttons and zips, that there's something between them, far stronger than they are, that can no longer be denied.

And one question remains as they finally come, clinging to one another, wrapped in each other's arms: who knew that breaking bad could feel so good?


End file.
